Bedtime Tales
by Amanda N. Lupin
Summary: AU Post-Books Sometimes the best fairytales and bedtime stories are the ones that really happened.
1. Chapter 1

"They met on a train; a big red steam engine leaving from King's Cross at Platform 9 3/4, and destined for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her two friends were trying to find a compartment so they could talk, but the train was all full. Finally, they found a compartment at the back of the train.

That was when she saw him. He was sleeping in the corner of the compartment. He was slim, and wore rather tattered robes, and had tawny hair, streaked with gray, and three curious scars across his face. She couldn't have said what it was about him, but she was instantly drawn to him. She took a seat across from him so she had an excuse to study him under the pretense of looking out the window, only half-listening to her friends. He was very handsome, she thought, blushing ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the train stopped, the lights went out, and it quickly became very cold in the compartment. In the darkness, they stumbled about, more of their friends joined them and fumbled in the darkness and confusion, before a raspy voice called for silence. Suddenly the man' face was illuminated by a handful of fire he held in his hands. She had heard of wand-less magic, had seen small demonstrations of it, lighting or extinguishing candles with a wave, but never anything like this. She fought the urge to yell, how was he not burning his palm and fingers? She thought worriedly. Then suddenly she felt clammy. The compartment door began to open to reveal a dark, floating, hooded figure and she suddenly felt miserable, lost in utter despair. His words did not register as she slumped in her seat, before seeing a blinding flash of light. The lights came back on a few moments later. One of her friends had passed out, and the others were scarcely any better than herself. He sat down beside her and passed out pieces of a chocolate bar. She accepted the piece and felt her whole body warm back up, and happiness return to her as it melted on her tongue. It was the best chocolate she had ever tasted, she thought, though she knew that was silly, it was nothing extraordinary; just so wonderful after whatever that "thing" was. His hand brushed gently across hers as he gently excused himself to reach across her lap to pass her friends some chocolate, and she felt as though she were holding fire in her hands.

The young girl was in trouble; it wasn't long before she realized that she was falling in love with the man from the train, her new teacher. It was a heartbreaking year for the girl, she was so very torn. She knew she was young, too young for him to think about her, that it was against the rules... It would have made her terribly sad, if she was not distracted by the overwhelming, intoxicating happiness she found whenever she was in his company...

Alas, the end of the year, came all too soon, and the young girl was faced with the prospect of saying goodbye to her favorite teacher, and the man she loved. One of the boys he had gone to school with, who was also a teacher at Hogwarts, still begrudging the way the man' friends had treated him, told the whole school he was a werewolf..." The young boy listening to the story, looked as though he wished to interrupt, but stopped himself, so the young woman continued. "Back then," the young witch explained. "They didn't have people protesting and doing things for Werewolves like mommy does; they were treated as though they were monsters." the young boy' face fell, and he looked heartbroken, but the young witch, put a hand under his chin in comforting gesture, and waited for him to look up before continuing. "But the young girl didn't care, she loved him anyway. She was heartbroken; she had expected she would endure two and a half painful months of absence and return to Hogwarts and to him next year, but the portraits said he was quitting. So the young girl rushed to his office, only to find that he had already left. She was heartbroken. So she wrote him a letter."

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm sorry, looking over this parchment I can't come to terms with my opening. It seems informal, but I did not feel right addressing you as I was first so inclined with the title "professor" and bringing up fresh wounds. I'm sorry, seems I already have; I'm absolutely bungling this letter already. I tried to find you after Harry got back to the common room, but Dumbledore said you had already left. I understand, really I do, but I wish I could have said goodbye. Harry said you felt sure of seeing us again, I do hope you are right. Hogwarts has suffered a really terrible loss in your resignation. They haven't announced who they'll be hiring for next term, but they won't find a better teacher for Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts. I do hope this letter finds you well. Have you found another position yet? The prejudice and bigotry of beliefs and legislation against afflicted witches and wizards is grossly unfair. Is it appropriate to ask where you are living now that you've left Hogwarts? I suppose not, but I had to try. I'm sending this with the new owl Sirius gave to Ronald, Pigwideon, or "Pig", as Ron likes to call him and I'm a bit nervous trusting him to deliver a letter outside London. Oh, and do be careful, he has a nasty tendency of biting people. I do hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. write me back if you should have the time or inclination._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_................._

"Well?" the boy demanded impatiently, watching his mother fold up the old parchment she had been reading from.

"Well what, dear?" she asked softly, smoothing his tawny hair, and pulling up the covers around him.

"Well where's the next letter?"

"How do you know there's a next letter?" she teased.

"What?" he yelled angrily, shooting up in his bed.

"Tobias!" she scolded, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"What do you mean? There has to be a second letter! The teacher has to write the girl back, she loves him!"

"Calm down sweetie." she whispered, smoothing his tawny bangs from his face.

"Okay." he agreed. With great effort, he managed to restrain himself from jumping from the bed, and reduced his voice to an acceptable volume. "What happened next mommy?"

"Tomorrow-night, it's getting late. Time for little boys to be sleeping." she whispered, kissing his forehead. With a sad resigned sigh, the boy nodded. "Sweet dreams Toby."

"Love you Mommy." he whispered. She smiled, blowing him a kiss before shutting out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Hermione,_

_You didn't bungle your letter at all. What an unexpected surprise and pleasant surprise to hear from you. It was even better warming and cheering me up than my favorite chocolate. Your compliments, while flattering, were a bit exaggerated I think. I've spoken to Dumbeldore, Alastor Moody will be teaching your DADA classes next year, and I can assure you he is a wonderful and very experienced teacher having trained most of today's aurors._

_I am still living in London, though I cannot say where in case this letter should be somehow intercepted. I've taken a post in a muggle bookshop and cafe for the time being. I am too well recognized in the wizarding world for now, it would seem. Dolores Umbridge is working diligently to see it remains that way._

_I am surviving as best as can be expected under the circumstances, but keeping my head up at least. Your letter has helped there. Thanks for that. Hope you are well._

_P.S. Remus is fine, call me Remus._

_Regards,_

_Remus_

"I knew it," Tobias exclaimed happily, jumping happily in place on his bed. "I knew he would write to her! He had to, she loves him. He told her his first name," he gloated. "He likes her too. I knew that couldn't be the ending. You wouldn't tell me a silly story with an ending like that," the tawny-haired boy pronounced happily to his mother. The young woman smiled, laughing slightly, gently pushing him back down under his covers. "I like this story. Uncle Harry and Ron always read to me from Tales from Beetles."

"Tales from the Beetle Bard?"

"Yeah, but you aren't using a book, just the letters. This one is real isn't it? Like the ones Uncle Fred and George tell me."

"Yes it is," she smiled softly, brushing a strand of his light hair from his bright blue eyes.

"Does daddy know this story Mommy?"

"You know, I think he does," she grinned. "Maybe tomorrow when he's not so tired you could ask him to tell you what happens next."

"What? I have to wait a whole 'nother night to know what happens? Why?"

"Tobias, is that whining I hear?" The boy looked worried, clamping his mouth with his hands, and shaking his head furiously.

"Good," she whispered smiling. "Don't worry it's a long story and they'll be plenty of time to tell it. Besides, I think Daddy would like to tell part of it too," she winked. Tobias nodded softly, producing a small stuffed dog from under his sheets and holding it out for his mother to kiss before kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Daddy will feel better tomorrow?"

"Yes, sweetheart." The young boy smiled, before gently closing his eyes and hugging his little dog up under his chin. "Goodnight Mommy."

"Sleep tight baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad you're feeling better daddy."

"Thank you Toby," the older wizard smiled softly, sparing his wife behind him a small knowing smile. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately, before he pulled her around and into his lap, wrapping his arms about her, before kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Mommy's been telling me a new story."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, a real one! "

"Got tired of the tales about Dragons did we?"

"Mommy didn't know any of those ones. She's been telling me about a girl who fell in love with her teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh," the older wizard laughed, glancing sideways at his wife who shrugged grinning sheepishly.

"Well it's a good story," she whispered smiling.

"Yes it is," he agreed kissing her softly once more.

"It's kind of silly though," Tobias interjected interrupting his parents.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well why hasn't the witch told her teacher that she loves him yet? Why doesn't her teacher tell her that he likes her too?"

"Well, her teacher is older," his father began.

"But you're older than Mommy," he protested. "And you tell her you love her all the time."

"And teachers can't say things like that to their students, it's against the rules."

"But he's not her teacher anymore! He's working in a bookshop, right," he turned to his mother to fact-check that he had recalled it correctly and she nodded a highly amused smirk gracing her features as she looked at her husband who sighed.

"You sound more like your mother everyday," he laughed shaking his head. "Well, working at a bookshop doesn't make a lot of money..." he resumed, but the young boy was shaking his head frustratedly. "What?"

"The witch Mommy was talking about wouldn't care if he didn't have any money. Mommy said back then people didn't like werewolves, they were mean and afraid of them. But the witch knows he is a werewolf and she doesn't care, she loves him anyway."

"Maybe I should let Mommy tell the story," the wizard sighed.

"No, I'm sorry Daddy, please? I want to hear you tell part, you do voices."

"Alright then. Where did you and your mother stop?"

"He had just written her back for the first time," the young woman supplied smiling.

"And he told her his first name," the boy interjected impressively, nodding. "So what happened next?"

"Well she wrote him back," his father smiled softly, pulling the next letter from the box on the bed in front of them.

_Dear Remus,_

_Good. Glad to hear my letter helped in some small way. I must disagree, my compliments were in no way an exaggeration. I'm sure Professor Moody will be a fine teacher, but he can't possibly hope to compete with you._

_Umbridge is a toad! I've been reading some of her latest rubbish in the Prophet, and finally found a good use for it, a fire starter. I'm glad to hear you managed to secure another job, though it is a shameful waste of your talents. At least you are surrounded by books. Do you have the opportunity to read very many of them? Read anything good lately? Harry is supposed to loan me "Quidditch through the Ages" the next time I see him, though to tell you the truth I;m scared to death of flying. Do you like your muggle job? How's your boss? Is he very understanding about you needing time off each month? Oh Merlin! It never occurred to me to ask before, you are still taking Wolfsbane aren't you? Only, I could make it for you if Professor Snape is refusing to._

_Hope this finds you in good health and spirits!_

_P.S. Don't let that horrible woman get to you, you're a better human-being than she could ever aspire to be._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione._

The young boy laughed gleefully at the young witch's use for the Daily Prophet and pronouncements of Umbridge. His father was smiling as he folded the letter placing it back in the box with the others. "She loves him," he whispered in a smug sing-song voice that could only have been the twin's influence. "She loves him. So what did he write back to her?"

"Tomorrow," his father chuckled softly. Tobias frowned slightly.

"Ok-ay," he agreed with a soft-sigh.

"Goodnight little man," his father whispered softly, brushing away the wild strands of tawny hair to kiss his brow.

"Goodnight sweetheart," his mother echoed, pulling the covers up higher about him before kissing his toy dog and his cheek.

"Goodnight," he replied softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias didn't even complain about going to bed tonight, brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas in record time. "So," he demanded impatiently when his parents seemed intent on kissing each other rather than getting on with the story. "What happened next?" His mother chuckled pulling herself out of her husbands arms just enough to pull the next letter out of the box.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the letter, they really do cheer up otherwise gloomy days. I expect I won't be hearing from you as often with the start of new term coming up. I do hope you'll managed to keep in touch every so often though. My what a flatterer you are, too sweet for your own good I think._

_My job at the muggle bookshop isn't so bad. I do get to read quite frequently while waiting for customers. I count myself fortunate to have been already familiar with muggle currency. I shudder to think what sort of elaborate story I might otherwise have needed to craft for them. Must pause, I have a customer..._

_Well, some of the above will be superfluous. How in Merlin's name did you come by which muggle shop I was working at? Thank you for the book recommendations, I'm certain I will enjoy them. I've just begun "Pride and Prejudice" and already I can see why you like it so much. You remind me very much of Lizzie. Though I do hope you don't think of me as Mr. Darcy, Mercy what an insufferable ass! It is nice to have an escape from the wizarding world, particularly with attitudes towards, well, people like me being what they are at the moment._

_Dumbledore is seeing to it that I am outfitted with Wolfsbane once a month so you needn't worry yourself there. My boss doesn't ask any questions about my absences, he seems happy to have recruited a diligent worker who isn't under the influence of teenage hormones and mood-swings. No offense meant, I've never really thought of you as being a part of that dreaded group. Yours is a soul wise and mature beyond your years._

_I hope you did not go out of your way to find me. Thank you for such a wonderful surprise. Hope this letter finds you well, probably off buying your new school books. Good luck in the coming year._

_Regards,_

_Remus_

"She came to visit him?" His mother nodded and the young boy nearly squealed with excitement.

"She went to a different bookshop every day since she found out he was working in one until she found him," she replied smiling.

"Really?"

"Really," she smiled, squeezing her husband's hand softly.

"Did she tell her teacher that?"

"No," she laughed. Tobias let out a long disgusted sigh, folding his arms, and rolling his eyes in frustration. He mumbled something softly, which sounded like 'silly,' before accepting his parent's kisses and goodnights.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know one of these days he's going to be too old to want to hear the story of how his parents met and fell in love with each other," he chuckled as they climbed the stairs to their son's room.

"Which is precisely why I am getting my kicks while I still can. Do you think he's figured it out yet?"

"If he hasn't, he will soon. He's inherited his mother's smarts."

"Oh Merlin, aren't we a suck-up. I seem to recall his father being pretty sharp too," she smiled, giggling as he pulled her into his arms, brushing her bushy brown hair away and besetting her with neck with kisses. "Your son is waiting for his story," she reminded him smiling softly.

"My son now is he? I seem to recall you having something to do with the process," he grinned, scanning his wife's body hungrily.

"Stop," she whispered softly when he had pushed her against the wall mid-kisses. The wizard growled slightly possessively, before releasing her. "After his story," she whispered softly, with a slight smile as she pushed open Toby's door.

"Are you okay mama, you look like you're hot," their son asked concerned. Her husband laughed, earning him a playful slap on the chest before they settled down on the end of his bed.

"I'm fine sweetie, but thank you for asking," she smiled softly at him.

"So does the witch finally tell her teacher that she likes him?"

"Well, we'll just have to read and see now won't we?"

_Remus Lupin!_

_Are you trying to give me the brush-off? Your last letter sounded incredibly like goodbye. Do you know something I don't? Because, if you do something rash, or if you've been marked by Voldemort and you don't tell me I won't forgive you for it. I have no intention of ceasing to write to you after the start of term, I intend to write you until you stop replying to my letters (Please Don't!). It means a lot to hear from you for me as well, and I like to think of the two of us as being sort of kindred spirits: good friends at least._

_Of course I don't think of you as Darcy! You're the scoundrel Lydia runs off with. Oh, Bloody hell! I do hope you have already finished the book by now. I hate to think that I might have just spoiled it for you. Did you enjoy it? I feel rather badly, I did not realize when you asked for my favorites that you would be reading them. I fear several of them were very much written to appeal to a female audience. Which one are you starting now? Merlin, I should have said sooner: I was only joking about your being a scoundrel._

_I'm glad you've found an understanding boss, he seemed a decent man if my impression counts for anything. As to how I discovered you, a witch must keep some elements of mystery about her, or so "Witch Weekly" says. What a load of rubbish._

_Hoping you are well._

_P.S. Not abandoning you, but I mightn't be able to reply for a few days. Am at the Weasleys, they are taking me and Harry with them to the Quidditch World Cup._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione._

"The witch and the teacher," Tobias said soft and somewhat uncertain when his mother had finished. "These are you and daddy's letters, aren't they?" Hermione beamed nodding softly. "I knew it," he grinned happily.

"Well, now you know the ending, you probably don't need us to read these to you anymore," Remus teased picking up the box of letters, grinning mischievously at his wife.

"Remus," she warned shaking her head.

"No, I want to hear the rest of it,"Tobias insisted, jumping up in bed.

"That wasn't very nice, and now he's wide awake. I think you might owe him another letter tonight for that," Hermione chuckled softly.

"Oooh please," Tobias begged, turning to his father.

Remus shot his wife a dirty look utterly lost on their delighted son as he sat back down on the bed with a sigh and pulled out the next of the letters.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Hermione,

Merlin, I half expected your last letter to suddenly start howling at me! I suppose it would have been no less than deserved, though. I was in bit of a self-pitying reverie around the time I last wrote to you. Nearly entirely convinced you would tire of writing an old man once you returned to all the distractions of school. A grave disservice to your character for which I can only admit fault and apologize. Of course we are friends. I do enjoy hearing from you, and hope to continue to do so, just know I would always understand if for some reason you could not.

To my knowledge, I am no more singled-out by Voldemort than I was before for my condition. As for doing something rash, you scarcely need concern yourself there, it has been sometime since anyone has accused me of spontaneity.

Don't concern yourself with your favorites being crafted for the female audience, I never warned you I intended to read them. Darcy didn't turn out so bad after-all, what a pleasant surprise. I am currently devouring "The Great Gatsby", and enjoying it immensely. I feel rather guilty I am being paid for getting to know you through your letters, and your loves from your favorite books, while waiting for our few, loyal customers.

My boss is a great man. "Witch Weekly?" I didn't realize you were a subscriber. Mystery is overrated. I've always preferred straight-forwardness, and honesty, perhaps because I was never quick to catch on to games. You'll have to let me know how the Quidditch World Cup and your first week as a Fourth year go.

Hope you are well.

Your Friend,

Remus

"Alright, now that was two letters tonight," the older wizard smiled, shooting a glare at his wife who sat on the bed beside him. "Time for little boys to be off to bed." Tobias nodded withough complaint, and yawning softly, pulled his blankets up higher and tucking his dog under his arm.

"Can I hear the rest tomorrow?"

"Yes sweetheart, I'll read you the next letter tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Daddy."

"That was rather slippery of you," the wizard whispered, wrapping his hands about her waist as the young witch gently shut the door to their son's room. She giggled softly, trying to be quiet for the sleepy little boy in the next room.

"Yes, well, you shouldn't have teased and riled him up so much, or you might have had me to yourself hours ago," the young witch smirked, tugging at his collar and pulling him into their bedroom.


End file.
